<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝓛𝓾𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓫𝔂 by DiSilverSoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113879">𝓛𝓾𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓫𝔂</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul'>DiSilverSoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Ambos universos se complementan, Canon Universe, M/M, Mención de la obra DRAMAtical Murder, au universitario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiSilverSoul/pseuds/DiSilverSoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Senku tiene horribles pesadillas recurrentes por las noches, las cuales agotan tanto su estabilidad física como mental. Sin embargo, ese ciclo de terror se ve interrumpido desde que escucha una hermosa canción de cuna. Por lo tanto, a partir de ese entonces, todas las noches en la aldea Ishigami, Senku se ve deleitado no solo por esa voz que le canta, sino también por el portador de la misma.</p><p>Por otra parte, Ishigami Senku, estudiante de ingeniería aeroespacial, poco a poco se ve involucrado con Asagiri, aquel carismático chico de la carrera de psicología con un gran talento para el canto. Mientras más tiempo pasan juntos, ambos van descubriendo la razón de su aparente y espontánea mutua atracción. </p><p>Es así que, Senku, sea en el universo que sea, siempre se ve ligado a Gen a través de la preciosa voz que él posee. Muy probablemente porque Senku queda totalmente cautivado por ese maravilloso atributo suyo. </p><p>❧<br/>Esta historia será desarrollada en el universo canon del anime/manga, así como en un AU universitario.<br/>❧<br/>Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados en este fanfic pertenecen a Riichiro Inagaki y Boichi (Dr. Stone).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝓛𝓾𝓵𝓵𝓪𝓫𝔂</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. En primer lugar, me gustaría aclarar que el tema de historia se desarrollará tanto en el universo canon como en un AU universitario. Es decir, la temática fluctúa entre uno y el otro sin perder el hilo principal. Suena confuso, pero ustedes verán con el pasar de los capítulos.</p><p>2. Tomando en cuenta el primer punto, habrá variaciones en los capítulos. Por ejemplo, uno puede ser completamente en el universo canon, y el siguiente el el universo alterno. Así mismo, habrá capítulos desarrollados en el AU con fragmentos o flashbacks del universo canon.</p><p>3. Dado la temática del fic, el contenido multimedia sí es relevante, en especial la canción del primer capítulo. Esto no es wattpad, así que no sé cómo atachar la música... Intentaré poner los links (YouTube) aquí en notas de autor o en comentarios</p><p> 4. Sé que es complicado escuchar desde YouTube, así que creé una lista de reproducción en Spotify (no se preocupen, yo tampoco soy premium) con las canciones de este fic, las cuales iré agregando según aparezcan en los capítulos. Lo único malo es que, justo la canción más esencial solo está disponible versión acústica (eso en Spotify), pero como dije, el link a YT está en el primer capítulo. Again, esto no es wattpad, so, el link de esa lista la pondré aquí en notas o en comentarios. A muchos no les gusta escuchar música mientras leen, pero para los que sí, tampoco se preocupen, que la mayoría son instrumentales y suaves.</p><p>Eso es todo. Disfruten de su lectura. ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>╰┈┈ ೋ「🌙」˚✧ ｡✧˚「🌙」ೋ┈┈╯</p><p>Senku tiene pesadillas por las noches.</p><p>No importa si están relacionadas con la petrificación de la humanidad, la pérdida de alguno de sus amigos de la aldea, o incluso su padre Byakuya. Lo que sí, se hacen presentes cuando él intenta descansar luego de un largo día dedicado a la ciencia. Están ahí y le atormentan.</p><p>Ciertamente, algo tan insignificante como unas tontas pesadillas no debería ser un impedimento o molestia por la cual el gran Senku debería preocuparse. El chico sabía a la perfección que las pesadillas no eran más que sueños corrompidos; parte de un proceso durante la fase MOR de su descanso, en la que se daba una activación de la corteza cerebral y, a la vez, una paralización de su aparato locomotor. Eso era todo. Una simple necesidad fisiológica que se había visto perturbada por esa imágenes terroríficas que se aparecían en sus noches, repercutiendo negativamente en sus funciones cognitivas. Solo eso.</p><p>Sin embargo, el hecho de que sus funciones cognitivas —dígase su habilidad de aprender y recordar información; organizar, planear y resolver problemas; concentrarse, etcétera— se vieran perjudicadas, terminaba por confirmar que Senku, por más inteligente que fuera, seguía siendo un ser humano. En este sentido, al igual que su salud física, su salud mental también se veía afectada. La única diferencia era que Senku no le prestaba demasiada atención a ese aspecto, pues tenía mejores cosas de las que ocuparse a lo largo de su día. Aun así, si él pudiese hacer algo al respecto, sería más que maravilloso.</p><p>Decidió no pensar demasiado al respecto. Esa noche debería ser distinta a las demás, debía irse a dormir como si de un bebé se tratara, sobre todo porque le esperaba una ardua jornada al día siguiente: organizar esto y aquello, construir una que otra cosa, probar tal objeto, trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. Luego, le esperaría la etapa en la que debía desvelarse. Luego de testear lo esencial, tendría que dedicarse a crear, construir y fabricar. Después, tendría que probar otra vez; es decir, trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. En resumen, si ahora no podía dormir a causa de las pesadillas, posteriormente no podría dormir porque no tendría el tiempo para hacerlo.</p><p>Por lo tanto, un pequeño desliz en su elaborado plan y todo podría verse arruinado. Para su mala fortuna, la (anticipada) falta de sueño estaba siendo ese desliz.</p><p>Era muy simple. Si Senku no puede dormir, entonces su organismo no recibirá el descanso necesario. Si su organismo no recibe el descanso adecuado, sus funciones cognitivas se verán afectadas. Si sus funciones cognitivas se ven afectadas, entonces Senku no podrá concentrarse, resolver problemas ni ser eficiente. Si Senku no puede concentrarse, resolver problemas ni ser eficiente, él no podrá construir, probar, ni trabajar, trabajar y trabajar. Si no puede construir, probar ni trabajar, trabajar y trabajar, entonces todo su plan se verá perjudicado. Si su plan se ve perjudicado, no le podrán hacer frente a los enemigos. Si no le pueden hacer frente a los enemigos, entonces el reino de la ciencia no podrá triunfar. Y si el reino de la ciencia no puede triunfar, Senku y todas las personas de aldea serán sometidas o incluso asesinadas. Todo un caótico desenlace solo por privarse de más horas de sueño de las que debería. Curiosamente, ese escenario final era uno de los más recurrentes en sus pesadillas.</p><p>De este modo, esa noche se dispuso a descansar como era debido.</p><p>Y, al igual que las demás, esa noche también se despertó en medio de la madrugada, luego de una horrible pesadilla.</p><p>╰┈┈ ೋ「🌙」˚✧ ｡✧˚「🌙」ೋ┈┈╯</p><p>—Oigan... ¿qué le sucede a Senku? Tiene una cara terrible.</p><p>Era la mañana siguiente y toda la aldea se preparaba para una nueva jornada de trabajo. Ese día en particular, una de las primeras personas en percatarse del deplorable estado de Senku, fue Kohaku.</p><p>—¡Ah! Es que el pobre no ha podido dormir bien todos estos días, y ahora le está comenzando a afectar —Chrome, como su buen amigo "cienticero" estaba al tanto de su situación y también se sentía preocupado por él.</p><p>—Vaya, ¿es por eso que Senku-chan anda cargando con esas bolsas debajo de sus ojos? —añadió Gen—. Y no solo eso, está tan ido que siento que va a chocar con algún árbol en cualquier momento y ni siquiera se va a percatar de ello. ¡Hasta me da lástima! —exclamó haciendo gestos exagerados con sus manos.</p><p>—Oye, mentalista —intervino Senku—. Estoy distraído, no sordo. Puedo escuchar todo lo que dices. Además...</p><p>—Mmm, ¿debería pedirle a Ruri-nee que prepare una infusión de hierbas que lo ayude a dormir? —interrumpió Kohaku sin prestar atención a Senku.</p><p>—¡Oh! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Seguro que será bueno para su insomnio!</p><p>En realidad, más que insomnio como tal, su problema radicaba en las pesadillas, pero ¿quién era él para juzgar el poder de la medicina natural? Oh, Ishigami Senku —muy posiblemente uno de los mejores científicos de esa era—, es verdad; sin embargo, intentarlo no iba a matarlo. Ni Kohaku ni Ruri serían capaces de ofrecerle alguna clase de veneno mortal; no se iban a arriesgar tanto. Si tuviera suerte, incluso podría hacerle efecto como alguna clase de droga o somnífero...</p><p>Oh, no. ¿Tanto así le estaba afectando la falta de sueño? ¿Ishigami Senku se estaba dando a la deriva sin siquiera un poco de análisis científico al respecto? Pero qué disparate.</p><p>Tal vez lo mejor sería analizar los ingredientes, como las hierbas que iban a utilizar, qué efectos y contraindicaciones puede causar, etc. Era el protocolo que debía seguir, ¿no es así?</p><p>Sin embargo, he ahí Senku, aparentemente durmiendo con placidez —no sin antes haberse bebido el brebaje, claro está—. Aunque todavía debía esperar hasta entrar en la fase MOR de su sueño para darle "el visto bueno" al menjunje. Si Senku despertaba a la mañana siguiente, gracias a los cálidos rayos del sol y no ante el impacto de una pesadilla, entonces podía decir que había servido de algo.</p><p>Por el momento, aún era de noche; es decir, el momento indicado para que su mente hiciera de las suyas y lo lleve al infierno de imágenes y sensaciones angustiantes, de miedo y de terror.</p><p>Qué lástima para Senku, pues cuando estuvo en la parte más profunda de su sueño, su cerebro una vez más decidió traicionarlo.</p><p>Esta vez era él: solo e indefenso frente al gran "nuevo mundo" en el que ellos se encontraban. No obstante, la vista no era agradable ni cálida en lo más mínimo, sino todo lo contrario. El lugar, el paisaje, la aldea y las personas; todo era exactamente igual, pero el ambiente era tan sombrío y fúnebre que sentía escalofríos. El tan solo estar ahí le provocaba angustia e incluso ansiedad. Además, el persistente y pesado silencio del lugar lo ponía nervioso. De pronto, sintió cómo los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a acelerarse cada vez más y más, hasta que finalmente , algo o alguien chocó contra él y le puso algo sobre sus ojos. Estaba totalmente ciego.</p><p>No supo identificar qué le había nublado la vista, pero ahora solo percibía completa oscuridad. Aquel ente lo empujó nuevamente, forzando a Senku a correr. Se sentía nervioso y temeroso, no solo porque estaba escapando sin rumbo alguno y en completa ceguera, sino también porque a cada paso que cada, unas horrible risas y carcajadas invadían su oído. A medida que esas voces se elevaban más y más, los individuos de igual forma se acercaban. Senku intentaba huir, pero las manos de esos sujetos lo empujaban a manos de los otros, como si estuvieran jugando y burlándose de él, aumentando la torpeza y fuerza de los jalones.</p><p>El chico intentaba soltarse de esos agarres alternados, pero no lo lograba. De hecho, con cada esfuerzo que hacía, solo se le hacía más difícil respirar. Inhalaba y exhalaba con ahínco, pero el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones. Abría y cerraba sus ojos, pero solo había más oscuridad. Intentaba mover sus brazos, pero su cuerpo no respondía; estaba totalmente paralizado.</p><p>Luego, ese interminable ciclo terminó, dado que alguien le había dado el empujón final. Juraba que el corazón se le había detenido. La sensación de la caída había sido sin duda horrible. Pero no finalizó ahí.</p><p>Seguía con los ojos cegados, todavía incapaz de moverse y sin percibir nada más que la solitaria y cruel oscuridad. No mucho después, otro sonido se coló por sus oídos. Tardó en reconocer la melodía de aquella canción, pero era sin duda familiar.</p><p>"<em>Yura yura yurameku nami no ma ni. Kira kira kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e to...</em></p><p>
  <em>Balancéate, balancéate, balanceándote entre las olas. Brilla, brilla, brillante. Que tu voz llegue más allá de los sueños". </em>
</p><p>Una canción de cuna. <em>Su </em>canción de cuna.</p><p>No tuvo que hacer ningún esfuerzo más, debido a que, aún en medio de su sueño, Senku finalmente "abrió los ojos". Aunque su vista estaba algo borrosa, pudo divisar una silueta, la silueta de su padre Byakuya.</p><p>"<em>Yume miru kurage wa uta utau yo. Yasashii umibe de nemu ru</em></p><p>
  <em>Las medusas sueñan que cantan su canción y duermen dulcemente en la orilla". </em>
</p><p>La escena del sueño había cambiado totalmente. Ahora estaba él, recostado sobre el regazo de su padre, mientras él le cantaba aquella preciosa canción de cuna de su infancia.</p><p>
  <em>"Yura yura yurameku hikari no tsubu. Kira kira kagayaki koe wa tada yure anata e to"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Balancéate, balancéate, balanceándose como un rayo de luz. Brilla, brilla, brillando. Esta voz solo puede balancearse". </em>
</p><p>Era increíble como la voz de ese hombre había apaciguado la agitación en su corazón. Toda la horrible sensación de antes se veía reemplazada por una pacífica calma y relajación. Byakuya solo seguía cantando y cantando mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Senku, como si lo estuviera incitando a dormir otra vez.</p><p>
  <em>"Donna toki demo kono uta hibiki watareba.Donna iro demo sunda sora ni karete yuku yo</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No importa cuándo, la canción siempre sonará al otro lado del eco. Muchos colores cuelgan en el cielo claro".</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yura yura yurameku nami no ma ni. Kira kira kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e to...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Balancéate, balancéate, balanceándote entre las olas. Brilla, brilla, brillando. Que tu voz llegue más allá de los sueños". </em>
</p><p>Y así lo hizo Senku.</p><p>No sabía en qué momento, ni cómo. Tampoco si había despertado en algún momento y luego vuelto a dormir, o si todo eso había sucedido de corrido en su último ciclo y fase del sueño, pero despertó a la mañana siguiente . El sol iluminaba la ya clara habitación y Senku abrió los ojos, mirando de un lado a otro, todavía sintiendo el calor de sus mantas. Era un nuevo día.</p><p>Senku continuó acostado, recapitulando todo lo que se había proyectado en su mente la noche anterior. Si bien no se había despertado en medio de la noche o de la madrugada gracias a una pesadilla —al parecer, tampoco estaba tan seguro de ello—, en algún momento si estaba siendo perturbado por una horribles escenas. No obstante, no era eso en lo que quería enfocarse, sino en la fantasía que lo había "salvado" justo cuando estaba en el núcleo de su horripilante delirio.</p><p>En anteriores ocasiones no le había sucedido algo similar, y de algún modo, era una sensación totalmente nueva dentro de todo aquel ciclo por el que estaba atravesando. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba conmovido y sensible por ello. Senku sabía a la perfección que solo era un sueño más y no debería rebuscar tanto en ello, pero al menos en ese momento le era inevitable. La imagen de Byakuya rescatándolo de aquel inexistente infierno al que se sometía en las noches simplemente a través del canto y con una canción de cuna podría sonar hasta ridículo, pero para Senku no era así.</p><p>Esa era su canción de cuna, la canción de cuna que Ishigami Byakuya le cantaba a Ishigami Senku cuando apenas era un bebé.</p><p>Eso había sucedido hace tantos miles de años —literalmente—, que su mente tuvo que divagar un poco para llegar a esos enterrados pero tan preciados recuerdos suyos. No era algo extraordinario en realidad, solo el tipo de recuerdos que toda persona tiene de su infancia. Algo tan simple como un pequeño Senku despertando aterrado por un mal sueño (vaya casualidad), seguido de un sereno Byakuya acostado a su lado y cantando para que el niño pudiese dormir otra vez. Porque claro, Senku era un pequeño muy peculiar y no se preocupaba por jugar con autos de juguete, sino que ya estaba realizando sus primeros experimentos científicos, pero, seguía siendo un niño.</p><p>Tal vez algunos prejuiciosos pensarían lo contrario; sin embargo, incluso una pesadilla en medio de la noche afectaba a la sensibilidad de un niño de su edad. ¿Y quién estaba ahí para calmar al temeroso pequeño que se encontraba temblando y sudando en medio de la oscuridad luego de un mal sueño? Pues papá Byakuya, quién más podría ser.</p><p><em>"Jellyfish Lullaby" </em>así se llamaba esa canción. A lo largo de su en ese entonces corta vida, Senku le había escuchado interpretar varias nanas a su padre, pero la canción de las medusas era su favorita. Byakuya no tenía la mejor voz; era ronca y algo gélida; no obstante, la ternura y el amor con la que cantaba para su pequeño era lo más importante. Sin duda, una etapa muy entrañable de su infancia, pero que ahora se veía tan lejana.</p><p>En el momento del sueño y poco después de despertar aquello se sintió tan real... su voz y la melodía de la canción, como si Byakuya estuviera a su lado cantando para él dentro de la choza en la que dormía. Por eso es que Senku estaba en un trance como esa y repasando una y otra vez aquella experiencia.</p><p>—La mente humana es increíble... —fue lo único que dijo ante ello.</p><p>Con el pasar de los minutos, aquella nostálgica sensación se hacía menos vívida, hasta casi olvidar lo que había experimentado al comienzo, dejando con ello gran parte del sueño también, incluso si ni bien había despertado tenía todas las imágenes muy frescas en su mente. Repentinamente, una sensación de fragilidad le invadió el pecho. No quería dejar de sentir lo que ese sueño le había brindado. Pero solo era eso, un sueño y nada más.</p><p>—¡Senku-chaaan! Comprendo que tengas muchas preguntas respecto al té de hierbas que bebiste anoche, ¿pero sabes? por mucho que mires a la taza con tanto ahínco, esta no te va resolver ninguna de tus dudas.</p><p>Con aquel discurso, Gen entró a la choza en la que Senku se encontraba. Dado que el científico todavía estaba ensimismado en su mundo, no se percató de que se había quedado totalmente quieto y mirando a un punto fijo, en este caso, la taza del brebaje que se encontraba a su lado, como si de una estatua se tratase.</p><p>—Mentalista, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? —le pregunto Senku, extrañado por la repentina invasión a su privacidad.</p><p>—¡Buenos días! ¡Buenos días! —saludó de forma cantarina acercándose al chico—. Vengo aquí por órdenes de Kohaku-chan. Me dijo que supervise tu estado —habló, usando un tono juguetón y mientras se sentaba frente a Senku en la parte inferior del futón.</p><p>—¿Ah? —cuestionó algo aturdido, pues todavía estaba algo adormilado.</p><p>—Eso mismo. Dime, Senku-chan, ¿cómo dormiste anoche?</p><p>"Ah, eso" pensó para sí Senku antes de responder.</p><p>—Estuvo bien. Al menos mejor que las otras noches sí —se limitó a contestar.</p><p>—¡Bien! Eso es algo bueno... ¡Ah! ¿Eso quiere decir que el té de hierbas, especialidad de la señorita Ruri, sí funcionó?</p><p>—Podríamos decir que sí... —confirmó dubitativo Senku. él no creía en milagros de ningún tipo y menos con medicina natural, pero no podía descartar ciertos efectos que el mejunje podría tener sobre su cuerpo, especialmente después de su anterior experiencia.</p><p>Luego de esa conversación, Gen se retiró de su choza, dejando a Senku solo otra vez. Ahora, él ya no estaba pensando en lo de la noche anterior, sino en todo lo que se debían hacer todo ese día. Tampoco le mintió a Gen cuando dijo que había dormido mejor que otras noches, así que iba a aprovechar esa jornada para trabajar arduamente. Por supuesto, los aldeanos no podrían salvarse , así que más le valía a cada uno prepararse para lo que le tocaba.</p><p>De este modo, la habitual rutina que todos, en especial Senku, tenían, se vio reanudada. En las mañanas y tardes, el pueblo trabajaba en lo que le correspondía para completar cada uno de los pequeños objetivos para alcanzar la meta principal, y en las noches, llegaba el merecido descanso, no sin antes Senku beber su taza de té (cosa que ya se le había hecho costumbre). Además, en la jornadas matutinas no podía faltar una que otra risa u ocurrencia de los chicos, como ser Gen, quien se aparecía al lado de Senku cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, y este le daba cualquier tarea mínima (que al final no eran tan insignificantes) para que no lo moleste, mientras el otro cantaba extrañas canciones de onigiris de manganeso o cualquier otra cosa que se le viniera a la mente.</p><p>A Kohaku le gustaba molestar a Senku diciendo que, en realidad, Gen se acercaba de ese modo a él porque le estaba coqueteando, y pese a que ninguno sabía si eso era del todo cierto o no, era otro el asunto que ahora estaba rondando por la cabeza de Senku.</p><p>Desde la noche en que había soñado con su padre, su calidad de sueño había mejorado notablemente, pues las pesadillas eran menos frecuentes, hasta el porcentaje reducirse casi a cero. Incluso, muchas veces tenía sueños más agradables de lo podría pedir. He ahí la incógnita.</p><p>Sonaba absurdo, ¿cómo podrían unos buenos sueños ser algo de lo que preocuparse? Y es que en realidad, el problema no radica en tener "dulces sueños", sino en el contenido de los mismos.</p><p>No, no era nada erótico, "prohibido" o lujurioso. Senku nunca tenía ese tipo de experiencias con nada ni nadie. Más bien, se trataba de algo más enigmático. Pero (casi) todo tenía un por qué en esta vida y Senku lo iba descubrir.</p><p>Entonces, ¿qué estaba sucediendo? Curiosamente, muchas de las noches en las que se iba a dormir <em>algo</em> se colaba en sus sueños. No importaba el contexto del mismo, dado que este solía ser muy variado como todo sueño lo es, pero al final, terminaba por "acoplarse" a la trama de su sueño. Y en realidad, ese <em>algo</em> no era más que su preciada canción de cuna.</p><p>Siendo objetivos, no debería ser muy extraño soñar un par de veces más con eso. Senku había abierto algo así como un baúl lleno de cosas que ni por si acaso se le hubieran pasado por la mente luego de tanto tiempo. El sentimiento de aquello aún estaba latente. Tenía sentido. No obstante, eso ya no era más que una simple casualidad. Senku estaba seguro de que se trataba de algo más, sobre todo porque la cantidad "razonable" de lo que podría considerar como casualidad, se había excedido varios sueños atrás.</p><p>La respuesta que más coherente le parecía, tenía que ver precisamente con el dichoso mate que había estado tomando desde hace un par de semanas. ¿Tal vez realmente tenían algún efecto alucinógeno o similar y por eso "soñaba" eso todas las noches? Era probable.</p><p>Por lo tanto, comenzó una breve investigación de las plantas que Ruri utilizaba para preparar el té de hierbas.</p><p>Nada. Aquellas plantas lo único que portaban eran propiedades sedantes y calmantes. Solo eso. Nada de alucinógenos ni drogas.</p><p>Si no era eso, ¿entonces qué? Con seguridad, Senku iba a hallar la respuesta indicada. Tal vez no aportaba de gran manera, pero decidió suspender el uso del sedante natural; es decir, dejaría de tomar el brebaje de hierbas. No perdía nada, y de hecho, iba a poder cerciorarse de que el mate no tenía relación con sus sueños.</p><p>Días después, pudo descartar definitivamente la hipótesis de la infusión de hierbas, pasando a ser un simple enunciado verificado.</p><p>El mate no era lo que le "provocaba" aquellos sueños con esa hermosa canción de cuna, dado que, incluso sin tomarlo, la nana se hacía presente en sus noches como siempre.</p><p>Senku estaba seguro de que había una explicación para ello, pero siendo sincero, tenía mejores cosas que las de preocuparse. Tal vez debería dejar de pensar demasiado en ello. Probablemente, él era el único que se estaba sugestionando con el asunto y por eso estaba así. Lo mejor era dejarlo ser, y que soñara lo que tuviese que soñar. De todos modos, no eran desagradable en lo absoluto, y era mucho mejor que regresar a tener pesadillas.</p><p>Sin duda, esa fue la mejor decisión que Senku pudo tomar, pues cuando dejó de darle importancia al asunto, la pista para descubrir la causa de todos aquellos sueños, le llegó sin más.</p><p>Fue en una noche donde se vio obligado a desvelarse para finalizar una parte del proyecto en el que estaba trabajando. Chrome estaba con él en esa ocasión. Ni bien terminaron, el pobre muchacho cayó rendido ante el cansancio y se quedó dormido de inmediato. No faltaba más que un par de horas para que amanezca, pero todo descanso era más que bienvenido. Senku estaba dispuesto a hacer lo propio y quedarse dormido en ese mismo lugar, de no ser porque, justo cuando estaba a punto de pegar las pestañas, algo despertó toda su atención. En ese instante lo escuchó.</p><p>Era su canción de cuna. Alguien la estaba cantando.</p><p>"<em>Yura yura yurameku nami no ma ni. Kira kira kagayaku koe wa tada yure kanata e to...</em></p><p>
  <em>Balancéate, balancéate, balanceándote entre las olas. Brilla, brilla, brillando. Que tu voz llegue más allá de los sueños". </em>
</p><p>Se quedó quieto y atento por unos instantes, intentando confirmar si de verdad alguien estaba cantando la nana fuera de la choza, o si solo era treta o alucinación de su cansado cerebro, o, irónicamente, parte de un sueño. Luego que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, quiso levantarse para descubrir al misterioso cantante antes de que termine de interpretar la canción. Sin embargo, debido a que Chrome estaba apoyado sobre su hombro durmiendo, ralentizó su reacción al tener que hacerlo a un lado y luego recién pararse para correr hacia la puerta.</p><p>Cuando salió de la choza, miró a su alrededor buscando a dicha persona, pero no halló a nadie. El ambiente era totalmente silencioso y calmado, era obvio que todos estaban durmiendo a esa hora. No se molestó mucho en seguir buscando al sujeto. Tal vez había huído al verse descubierto o algo. Más bien, ingresó otra vez a la choza para analizar todo eso.</p><p>Senku no tenía dudas al respecto, no era ningún sueño o alucinación. Él sí había escuchado a alguien cantar. Le dio un vistazo a Chrome, quien seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Supuso que ni el ruido ni la canción le habían despertado. De todos modos, él no dudaba de sus oídos ni sentidos.</p><p>Por un momento, se le pasó por la mente el fugaz pensamiento de que era un fantasma o espíritu que gustaba de molestarlo todas las noches, pero lo descartó al instante. ¿Otra vez la falta de sueño le atacaba como para tener esas ideas? Incluso, algo más razonable podría ser que algún enemigo le estaba tendiendo una trampa, e iba aprovechar momentos de vulnerabilidad como ese para deshacerse de él. Rió ante eso.</p><p>Fuera un enemigo o un simple aldeano que gustaba de cantar frente a su choza en las madrugadas, ¿cómo no había pensado en eso antes? Se estuvo complicando demasiado con el tema que no consideró las opciones más simples. Por supuesto, el cantar canciones de cuna en plena madrugada no es algo que la gente comúnmente hace, a menos que se trate de algún desgastado padre tratando de calmar a su hijo para que vaya a dormir ( como Byakuya con él). Incluso esa última opción era bastante coherente, sin tomar en cuenta que la choza de Senku y Chrome era la más lejana del pueblo, y tampoco había alguna familia rondando con un bebé por ahí, pero detalles. Luego se enteraría de la verdad.</p><p>Ahora que tenía noción de qué estaba sucediendo, sin duda iba a descubrir al misterioso intérprete de canciones de cuna. Porque sí, estaba seguro de que era una voz masculina.</p><p>En ese momento, ninguna de las voces de sus conocidos se le venía a la mente, pero tranquilamente podría ser algún sujeto del pueblo. Solo era cuestión de esperar la ocasión, y podría saber quién era él. No tenía una justificación de lo más razonable, pero Senku necesitaba, quería conocer al portador de esa arrulladora voz. </p><p>╰┈┈ ೋ「🌙」˚✧ ｡✧˚「🌙」ೋ┈┈╯</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>¡Hola! ¿Qué tal el primer cap? Esta historia es un regalo para una amiga muy preciada, así que lo hice con mucho amor, especialmente inspirándome con el tema de la voz. Porque sí, señores, esa mujer tiene una voz realmente preciosa. ❤️</p><p>Imagínense mi felicidad al recibir varios covers suyos de canciones de mi banda favorita (SPYAIR!!), que por cierto, seguiré escuchando cuando publique esto.</p><p> No sé si alguien logró captar la referencia de la canción de cuna. En realidad sí se llama "Jellyfish Song" "Kurage no uta" o "Canción de las medusas" y el personaje que la interpreta es Clear de DRAMAtical Murder (cuyo seiiyu es Masamoto Nakazawa). (Alguien del fandom de Dmmd por ahí? 👀).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>